


伪善并非本意

by ZCRXC



Series: 并非本意系列 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Amputation, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bondage, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cruelty, Determination (Undertale), Disturbing Content, Disturbing Themes, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfic, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Mental Breakdow, Mental Health Issues, Multi, NC-17, NSFW, Non-Consensual, OOC, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Soul Sex, Squick, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome, Torture, Undertail, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence, Waist cut, handjobs, suicidal, 帕衫, 福帕, 福衫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCRXC/pseuds/ZCRXC
Summary: 千万不要把怪物灵魂拿来煮汤。





	伪善并非本意

**Author's Note:**

> *《GE并非本意》尾声的后续，“并非本意系列”的最后一篇正文。同时也是《自私本性》的前篇。  
> *因为是番外，直接看可能会觉得福很黑。【当然，本来就不白】  
> *cp：福衫，福帕  
> *强x有。小虐有，主虐骨兄弟。R18G有。【明确地说是……主R18G】  
> *都接受的话，祝食用愉快。

在雪镇上，一个本应该令人感到清爽的早晨，Sans的整个早餐时间都被之前不太好的“梦境”烦扰着。  
“……Sans？”看着自家兄弟心不在焉的样子，Papyrus有些担心。  
“噢，没事兄弟。”Sans回过神来，“嘿！我真的没事，别露出那么‘骷’恼的表情。我只是还有点困，想睡个回‘髅’觉。”  
“SANS！”双关笑话很好地起到了转移注意力的作用。  
平静的清晨，一如既往。

“兄弟，放‘醒’交给我吧。我可不会真的睡回‘髅’觉。”  
哄着Papyrus离开自己负责的哨站，偷着来到遗迹的大门前并在树林藏好，听着从门后传来的脚步声，看着大门打开后走出的人类脸上麻木的笑容……  
一切都熟悉又陌生，Sans总感觉这都发生过。  
而且……已经不止一次了。  
审判眼亮起，锁定不远处的人类。  
LV 1。  
祂是……Frisk吧？脑中似有似无的印象中只有这么一个陌生的名字。  
Sans总觉得祂朝自己这边看了一眼，尽管他藏得足够隐秘，还是有种被发现的错觉。  
或许不是错觉？或许并没有所谓的“发现”，而是祂本身就知道Sans藏在这儿？  
他暂时抛开那些奇怪的想法，按对待陌生人类的方式行动了起来。  
偷偷地跟在Frisk身后，不管是踩踏积雪的脚步声，还是碾碎树枝的声音，祂都全程没有回头，看起来毫不在意的样子。  
果然不是梦，时间线又一次发生了变动。他没有记忆，只有模模糊糊的印象，但那印象之中残留下的恶意却相当明显。Sans明白眼前的家伙不单单是一个讨人厌的时间旅行者。还是做过更多恶行的肮脏的兄弟杀手。  
那么……这回，这家伙的目的又是什么呢？  
Sans皱起眉骨，从后方一步步靠近祂。  
呵，至少祂这次谁也没杀。也许会有个好结局。  
“人 类 。 难 道 你 不 知 道 怎 么 跟 新 朋 友 打 招 呼 吗 ？ 转 过 身 来 ， 跟 我 w……tf？！！！”  
祂一转身就猛地扑了过来，Sans感觉身体突然失去了平衡，还没来得及用重力控制稳住他自己就已经被扑倒在雪地里了。Frisk左手按住他的上身压了过去，右手中的刀刃抵在Sans的颈骨上。Sans隔着衣服都能感觉祂跳动的脉搏。在冰天雪地中穿着反倒越来越单薄的Frisk露出一副一张狂妄的笑脸慢慢凑近，用轻快的语气说道……  
“哈哈～不用慌张，一个小小的玩笑而已。Mercy～”  
语毕，祂缩回拿刀的右手并缓缓起身。中途不知道是否是因为激动过头导致手心出汗，Frisk似乎没抓稳滑了一下手上的刀刃掉落在地。  
Sans左眼眶一闪，一门龙骨炮立马出现。Frisk慢悠悠的起身动作一下子提升了数倍的速度。  
“哇哦！有必要这样对待一个0 EXP还手无寸铁的普通人类吗？”祂并没有躲闪或逃走，举起双手表示投降。恶意的笑容中透露满是游刃有余，“难道遗迹里那位女士是这样告诉你的吗？”  
“……小子。”Sans当然没有忘记他的承诺，其实他从一开始就没有开火的意思。  
之前他就意识到了，这个人类很危险。但当他真正感受到Frisk的实力后，心中的担忧便开始不断加剧：“你别想……”  
“安心啦，我会跟Papyrus好好相处的喔。不用慌得跟小犬汪一样！”祂未卜先知一般笑嘻嘻地抢先回答了Sans还未问出口的问题。  
“……”Sans知道眼前的人类无法信任，却暂时想不到什么好办法。  
威胁吗？以祂的身手，实行起来恐怕会有些吃力……  
说教吗？不像是会有用的样子……  
踌躇了一阵之后，他还是先收回龙骨炮，熄灭了审判眼的光。  
“谢懒骨头大人不杀之恩～”  
“你可没资格用那个词称呼我。”跟从Papyrus嘴里听到亲切感完全不同。从Frisk嘴里说出的“懒骨头”三个字，听起来只会让他反感，“我们可不是朋友。”  
“哟嚯？那还真是抱歉啊笑脸垃圾袋。”Frisk改口之后反而说的更流利了，似乎原本就更习惯这个称呼。  
“……”  
“嗯！果然还是这个称呼更加顺口。你说是吧？笑脸垃圾袋。”  
欠揍———这是Sans在脑内给祂贴的标签中最显眼的一个。

“我看到你正走向我。你是打算给我一个接受的拥抱吗？”  
Frisk把双手背在身后露出一个人畜无害的微笑，缓步走向Papyrus。  
“呜哇！！我的教导这么快就见效了！！”  
随着距离的缩短，Frisk用于遮掩的双手渐渐松开。闪着寒光的匕首在雾气中若隐若现。  
“我，PAPYRUS，打开怀抱欢迎你！”  
祂停了下来，右手猛地将匕首朝Papyrus掷去……  
被切断的围巾像在空中做着华丽的舞蹈一般缓缓飘落，匕首在不远处落了地。

【*Papyrus用嘴把你的武器叼了回来，你们玩儿了几轮这样的抛接游戏。】  
【*你表示愿意与Papyrus交朋友，他开心飞了。】  
待对方走【fei】远后，Frisk右转背对河流缓步走向树林，在一棵树边停下。以左腿为轴，右脚在雪面猛地划出一道弧线绕到树后，双手撑在树的两边，用能够震聋耳朵的声音大喊道：“我吓到你了吗？！！”  
“！！！”躲在后面的Sans条件反射地瞬移到了几米之外，并庆幸了一下自己没有耳朵。  
脑中一直紧绷着的弦终于因为Papyrus的幸存而松弛下来，可刚松一口气又突然被树咚……这比观赏Undyne对Papyrus的意面授课还要刺激。  
“哈哈哈哈好像是吓坏了哎！”看着对方的反应，Frisk捧腹大笑，“放心放心，那么残‘骷’的事情我肯定不会再做了啦！”  
“……再。”Sans重复了一次关键字，面色不善。  
“嗯，已经做过三十（sans）次了。感觉差不多了就算哇啊啊——你怕不是又把你的承诺给忘了！”  
刚被控制重力提起来，Frisk就立刻恶意地提醒了Sans。紧接着又是毫无诚意的道歉和求饶。  
“救命啊！我错啦——雾这么浓我想打也打不中啊啊啊我是说我当然不敢打他啦！！”  
任何人被这样挑衅都会烦躁，不过Sans总归还是忍了下来。他慢慢把对方放下，不过只放到脚尖能够触地的程度：“你究竟想干什么？”  
“你——”Frisk原本想要回复一个标准答案，却还嫌不够刺激地追加了一个更要命的字，“……弟？”  
“喂！！抛这么高真的会摔死啊！！！”

【*看上去是一场单方面的吊打……？】

“嘶——哎呦……”Frisk看起来摔得不轻。好像双腿都骨折了一样，半天没爬起来。  
Sans点亮审判眼查看了一下。哦，HP还剩4点。  
“哇你还想怎么样啊？！”看到对方又开了审判眼，Frisk吓得大叫起来，“与其虐我不如赶紧回家去看看Papyrus的状况啊！”  
“什么？！”Sans显然被如此危险的发言吓了一跳，不过又很快冷静了下来，“……你这个最大的威胁都在这里，他还能有什么危险？”  
“哈哈……我说垃圾袋啊，你也看到他……”Frisk再次挂上先前那副人畜无害的笑容。但在对方眼中，这笑容比雪域的温度更冷。

“叼过我的刀子了吧？”

“！！！”Sans瞬间就在祂眼前消失了。发动瞬移前还想着“我分明一直监视着，祂哪来的涂毒的时间？”  
就在Sans离开后，Frisk立刻像没事儿人一样一个鲤鱼打挺起身。其实被摔倒时祂也好好地应对处理着，那种程度的摔打祂完全没感觉到痛，HP才伤了2。Napstablook教的小技巧搞不好比Toriel教的火魔法还实用。  
支开了关心则乱的Sans的，没人监视的祂终于能安心去干点别的事了。

Frisk一脚踹开了Sans和Papyrus屋后隐藏房间的门。  
好孩子才需要钥匙，祂可是个大混蛋。  
关上锁已经坏掉的门，却无法完全隔绝外界的声音。习惯了空无一人的雪镇，外面算不上喧闹的动静依然让祂心烦：“吵死了……”  
随性地翻看里面的资料。  
“啧……”又是那一张不应该存在的合照。  
有一段时间没进来了，Frisk对这里面的内容有一些忘记了。想要巩固调查的东西有点多，不过Sans应该会反复确认Papyrus的安全，祂还有很多时间。  
“……嗯？”  
Frisk注意到照片的背后写着密密麻麻的文字。  
上次看到这张照片的时候有吗？  
“……这么显眼，不可能看漏的。”虽然已经过去了很多周目，但祂一定没记错，以前不可能有的。  
祂略带疑惑地阅读着上面的信息……  
「Sans，我觉得你会先看到这些信息。」  
“……啊？”第一句就让祂懵逼了。  
“这……不是垃圾袋写的？而且也不是写给他看的？”  
……那怎么会放在这种地方？  
似乎只有第一段是写给Sans的，大意是请求保留后面的内容。祂看得一脸懵逼。  
然而高能还在后面。  
「那么，如果你不是Sans，同时又看到了这些信息……Frisk，我有话对你说。」  
“哈？！”  
「保持冷静，看完之前不要急着否定，好吗？」  
然而从下一句开始，整篇“书信”中充满了祂不得不否定的内容。  
“……什…？！”  
为了找到否定的理由，Frisk立刻决定进行验证。祂慌乱地打翻的房间里很多东西才找到一支笔，也懒得再找纸张，直接在桌子上写写画画。然后，对照了很久的笔迹……  
“开什么玩笑？！！”

【此处接《GE并非本意》的尾声】

Sans一直到Frisk主动去找Papyrus都没放下心来，监视完了约会才慢慢意识到那只是个骗局。  
无奈和气愤之余，他又发现了些情况。  
跟Undyne约会，一路走一路通话聊天，宽恕了每一个怪物……Frisk只对他态度恶劣，而且……  
似乎更加恶劣了。仿佛是故意用这种恶劣去掩饰些什么一般……  
Sans确信在祂身上发生了什么。因为祂搞事明显没有之前那么从容了。  
“垃圾袋，不一起去MTT餐厅解决下晚饭吗？”就连Frisk挑衅的笑容都比刚到雪镇时要僵硬。  
“呵，你也知道我只是在监视你而已吧。”  
Sans心里隐隐有些不好的预感……  
“那就监视得更光明正大一点呗，对你来说也省事儿些，不是吗？”Frisk收起手上的武器，让自己显得好像有一点点并不存在的诚意，“那么……真的不去？我还有事儿想问你呢！这里不好说话。”  
“你还有没问过的事？呵……”说到底，对方一直没做过实质性的坏事。Sans扭头进入旁边漆黑的小巷子并朝对方向里面扬了扬头，示意祂跟过来，“连那个废弃的研究室都看过了，还有什么疑问吗？”  
听起来像一句心不在焉的抱怨。的确，他看到坏掉的门锁和里面一片狼藉的情形时，内心几乎是崩溃的。  
“问题……”进入小巷后Frisk的语气突变。有种没有耳朵也能听得出来的低气压，“大得去了！”  
祂一般怒喝着一边朝对方的后背扑过去，不过这次Sans算是早有准备。  
“呵，本性暴露。”他在身前留下一根骨头，立刻瞬移躲开，“你果然没打算好好提问。”  
Frisk的刹车也很及时，并没有撞上他的攻击。停下来后立刻将骨头攻击踹飞，回身瞪视着瞬移出了小巷的Sans。  
“所以，谈话到此为止吧。”他又不知瞬移到了哪里，继续他的监视工作。  
而被Sans再次提起了研究室的事，Frisk的心态恐怕是放不平了。进入屏蔽信号的核心前，祂播出了最后一个电话。  
“噢Undyne！快把电话给Papyrus！是他兄弟的事情！”

“……”当远处的钟声停止后，审判长廊内的一人一骨谁都没说话。  
“好吧，我想……”Sans凝视着一路破坏和翻越各种机关直走最短路径，以最快速度到达这里的Frisk，心情复杂，“我应该没有重复那些话的必要了。”  
“废话，你不嫌懒得说，我还嫌懒得听呢。”  
“OK。可算解放了。”  
Sans说罢，正要用瞬移离开时，Frisk却叫住了他：“给我等等！”  
“……？”  
“……不把你房间的钥匙给我吗？”  
Sans一脸“想想你对研究室的门的所作所为”地抽了抽眶骨：“……你还知道要钥匙啊？”  
“啊？所以你希望我连你卧室的门锁也破坏掉？哈哈～”Frisk一脸愉悦地拍了拍手，“早说啊！那我何必等到现在？”  
但这小把戏并没有骗过多疑的骷髅：“你会在意那种事？”  
“……”Frisk把手插进口袋，祂选择了沉默。过于明显的谎言没有意义。  
“你是真以为我不知道你一路上破坏多少机关了？再多破坏一扇门又有什么区别？”  
“……”祂依旧没有说话。抽出插在口袋里的手，烦躁地挠了挠头发。手心好像握着什么从口袋里掏出的东西。  
“不过是想骗我靠近你吧？又在打什么鬼主……”  
突如其来的蓝光让Sans停下了还未说完的话。  
“对啊……嘁。”那一道蓝色的激光透过Frisk挠头发的手的指缝，精准地照射在Sans身上，“如果你肯靠过来，我就能更省事儿了。”  
在蓝色的激光中不能移动。如果是其他的怪物，倒是可以强行突破试试。可Sans的体质不允许他冒这么大的风险。他不可置信的瞪大了眼眶：“……！你什么时候……？！”  
“你不是应该很清楚吗？难道你监视的时候也偷懒了？”  
“那不过才十秒钟……”  
“只有十秒钟，所以你就想当然地以为我只是在破坏那些机关……对吧？”保持蓝光照射在对方身上，Frisk缓步移动到审判长廊的柱子边上，“拜托，这么好用的东西怎么能浪费？”  
Frisk掏出刀刃，对准审判长廊的柱子奋力一刺，一半左右的刀身埋入了柱子中。将手上的激光装置稳稳地挂在了上面。  
“呵……大意了。”Sans认命一般地闭上眼眶，实则等待着能够逃脱的机会。  
“乖乖站好哦。噢，对啊！你也没法反抗哈哈哈……”Frisk一边翻着背包一边靠近对方，完全不担心会发生什么意外。  
“那么……其他的废话我就不说了。告诉我……”祂掏出了从研究室找到的自己与怪物们的合照，几乎是咬牙切齿地问道：“这是……怎么一回事？！”  
“什么？”Sans愣了愣，一时没反应过来对方为什么要拿从未见过的照片给他看。好在照片的内容明显提示了他“事情与时间线有关系”。他全力回想着，对这张照片的印象渐渐地浮了出来，虽然非常浅。  
“……这是……打破结界后拍的照片？”  
但这不是对方想听的答案。  
“别装傻！这是你伪造的吧！”Frisk手指夹住照片将其翻转，把写满了字的背面展示给了Sans，“我倒是有点好奇，你是怎么得知的我的笔迹？”  
祂握住照片的手不断用力，将上面本来就不浅的褶皱继续加深。手因为用力过度而发着抖，Sans并不能看清文字内容。  
“……我想你是误会了，我可完全不明白你的意思。”  
他注意到自己的回答让对方的身体加大了颤抖的幅度。不知是因为过于激动还是愤怒，抑或是恐惧？  
“不肯承认啊……哈哈，行！很好……”Frisk闭上眼睛停顿了几秒钟，平复下心情之后，直接蹲下猛地睁眼伸手扯下Sans的裤子，“就把这当作做些有趣的事的理由好了。”  
“你……？！唔呃……”这样反常的事态发展让Sans下意识地想躲开，从被蓝色激光照射的部分传来的剧痛却又让他不得不立刻忍住，不去挣扎，“嘿！你脑子真没病吗？”  
“哈？你开什么玩笑？”祂挑眉，从背包抽出了Papyrus那根断掉的红色“PAPYRUS披巾”——他们之前在约会时刚为这种既可以当围巾又可以当围脖还可以当披风的多用配件命了名。虽然完全是是Papyrus独自想的，“当然有啦！怎么可能没病哈哈哈……”  
“WTF？！”Sans想继续怒喝眼前这个直接承认自己脑子有病的混蛋，却又因为对方用披巾在他盆骨上摩挲的动作带来的刺激而选择闭嘴忍耐。  
“而且，”Frisk突然板起脸，一脸平静又严肃地凝视着对方的眼窝，“我可病得不轻啊。”  
没病的话……是不可能仅仅因为罪恶感就承诺下不可能的事还一直坚持到现在的吧？  
向往死亡渴望解脱的Frisk，在掉下地底之前就病了。  
“再说……一直病下去，也不坏吧。”  
已经没别的出路了。或者说，祂原以为没别的出路了。现在看来，连这条出路都有可能是虚假的。  
所以，祂想逼Sans“坦白”。  
“你认为这对怪物们是不利的，所以才会伪造那些信息。没错吧？”  
为了阻止祂继续屠杀下去……为了将虚幻的美好延续下去……为了让Frisk误以为祂自己的努力是无意义的……  
一定是这样的！必须是！  
“嘿……听着，我不明白你想表达什么，也不知道你经历过什么，更无法理解你的种种行为……”布料摩擦着脊椎，Sans的魔法不由自主地在下身渐渐汇集出了清晰的形状。但他还是努力让语气保持平稳，“但如果你说的‘伪造’是指照片后面的那些字，我可以肯定的说，我完全不知情。”  
但对方的动作不但没有停下，反而变本加厉：“真的不是？就算你反复否认也起不到帮助判断的作用啊。笑脸垃圾袋们太会撒谎了，我还真看不出来什么。”  
Sans的呼吸开始渐渐急促起来。  
“所以才会用快感刺激一下，干扰你的演技。不过……”Frisk把脸慢慢凑近对方渐渐抬起头的分身，“这种程度还不够对吧？”  
祂表情柔和地张开了嘴，Sans却自然而然地脑补出祂一脸凶厉一口咬下的画面。  
“哈哈哈哈……什么啊？居然吓萎了！你行不行啊？”Frisk大肆嘲笑着对方，停止了摩擦盆骨的动作，拿下披巾。  
“呵……谁知道脑子有病的家伙下一秒会干嘛……”快感的刺激停了下来，这倒是让Sans松了口气。  
“暴露了？好吧。想想也是，这种时候把它一口咬断一点意外性都没有，挺没劲的。幸亏萎得及时，保住了命根子呢。我放弃了哟！”  
祂一脸遗憾地摇了摇头，下一秒却用快到看不清的速度用披巾在魔法器官上面绑了个结，狠狠一拉。  
“嗯呃——！”Sans紧闭眼眶，咬着牙痛呼出声。  
“才怪嘞！谁知道脑子有病的家伙下一秒会干嘛？哈哈哈哈……”  
突然，Frisk收敛了笑容，安静地闭上眼睛。排除眼前的骷髅的喘息声，祂似乎听到了由远及近的脚步声。  
“对哦，差不多有10分钟了……嗯！想必是特邀嘉宾到了，好戏就要开演啦！”  
Sans逐渐缓过劲来，皱着眉骨睁开了一只眼眶：“……特邀…嘉宾？”  
“你觉得我联系的会是谁呢？提示一下，我是在进入MTT度假酒店之前打的电话。”Frisk似乎还嫌不够明显，干脆指了指绑住对方的披巾示意，“不会很难猜的吧？我所能联系到的怪物只有三个哟！”  
Sans有些恐慌地睁大了眼眶。就在此时，Papyrus的声音适时响起：“SANS！人类！你们在哪儿？！”  
更让Sans恐慌的是，他看见Papyrus了。他话音未落就已经步入了审判长廊。  
“Papy！你可算来了！”Frisk的声音比祂的表情更快入戏，一下子就焦急了起来。在表情也到位后，立刻转身跑向Papyrus，“就像我电话里说的，Sans被困住……”  
“Paps！远离那个人类！快逃！现在！”Sans见势不妙，立刻高喊着打断了祂的话语。  
可Papyrus显然没反应过来现在是个什么情况：“捏？”  
不过他并没有来得及去思考Sans的话语，因为跑向他的人类看起来快要平地摔了。  
“小心！”Papyrus在伸出双手试图扶住对方时才发现……Frisk的姿势虽然是摔倒，可从移动速度和距离上看，更像是扑向他。  
冲撞的力度也自然比Papyrus预想得更大，他重心不稳向后倒去。Frisk还趁机把手搭上对方肩膀加速下压。  
“哇喂！”这下摔得Papyrus头晕目眩，甚至还扣了一些HP，“人类，小心点啊……”  
Frisk撑起身子跨坐在对方身上。没有听到骨裂的声音，祂稍微有些失望：“噢天呐真抱歉！一不小心滑了一……”  
“从他身上滚下来！！Paps，向祂攻击！快！”Sans深知那个恶魔的危险性，再次打断了祂。  
“Sans！这不好笑！”还没等Frisk反驳，Papyrus先大叫着坐了起来，“人类只是脚滑了一下而已，没必要回击！”  
“对啊！我只是狡猾了一下！”人类半转身，回头。向Sans露出一个得逞的奸笑。  
“而且祂可是我的朋友！”  
“对啊对啊！当时我就是那样说的！‘吃了这盘意大利面，我们就是生死至交了’。”  
“而且还专程跑回MTT度假酒店打电话让我来救你！”  
“对……”  
“那是为了引你过来！就是祂困住我的！”又一次打断Frisk无聊的附和，Sans对现状越来越慌乱了，他没想到Papyrus会这么相信那家伙。  
毕竟有味觉的生物一口气吃完Papyrus的意面甚至还要求再来一份的情况……实在史无前例。  
“这……”Papyrus愣了愣，依旧习惯性地把事情往好的方面想， “这说明祂立刻做了补救措施，你不该记恨祂！你应该宽恕……”  
难得一次，Sans打断了Papyrus的辩护：“祂是在我被困之前就先跟你打的电话！”  
听到这里，Frisk转身回去，不再看着Sans。  
“那不就没问题了？防患于未然多好……捏？”Papyrus反驳到一半，总算意识到了不对。他保持着双手撑着后方地面支起自己上身的姿势，降低音量，难以置信地轻声呼唤坐在他身上凝视着他的“朋友”，“……人类？”  
“什么事～”Frisk立刻挂回那副人畜无害的微笑。  
“你打电话告诉我Sans被困的时候……他还好好的？”  
“对啊～”  
“然后……他就被困住了？”  
“是啊～”  
“真的是你干的？”  
“没错啊～”那副笑脸从头到尾就没有变过。  
祂会承认得那么干脆倒是Sans没想到的。  
只做好了被否认的准备的Papyrus一时没反应过来：“我就知道不可能……等等！什么？！”  
不过，看上去似乎就快明白事态了。  
“可算明白了？哈哈哈……比起我这种刚认识三小时不到的人类，还是你的兄弟更加重要对吧？这种事情不用想就知道了……所以，你现在差不多真要反抗了？”即使分析着对祂不利的现状，依然坦然自若地坐在对方身上。  
“不过，这样真的好吗？”祂抱住Papyrus的头，回头跟他一起看向Sans，把脸贴在了Papyrus的头盖骨上，“你看，他现在完全不能动对吧？那样一来，很容易就会死掉的！”  
Sans一惊，他终于意识到那个恶魔的目的了。  
他又想起了在雪镇上自己问的那个无比正常的问题和对方怎么看怎么是开玩笑地回答……

“你究竟想干什么？”  
“你———……弟？”

或许当时真的是玩笑。可在祂说出口之后，就是认真地想去做了。

“因为Papyrus很强。你要是反抗起来，我就不得不把所有的注意力都放在你这边。”祂保持着脸颊贴在Papyrus头盖骨上的姿势，转动眼球看向下方的他。抱住对方脑袋的手轻轻地拍拍他的颧骨，“如果我忽略了那边的Sans，说不定就会又一不小心搞砸什么，导致……”  
“放开他！这跟他没关系！”Sans很清楚Frisk的初衷。为了救自己的兄弟，只能果断撒谎，“伪造那些信息的人是我！有什么冲过来！”  
“伪造……什么？”Papyrus显然什么都不知道。  
“终于肯承认了？”半回身的Frisk难得地露出了惊喜的笑容，然后……那表情凝固在了脸上。  
“哈哈哈……现在承认也晚了！”  
祂的笑颜一点点地暗淡了下去，完全不符合祂精湛演技的干笑声让Sans没来由地感觉到了惶恐。  
“为什么？！这难道不是你的目的吗？！”  
他有种……极度不祥的预感。  
“……”Frisk低下了头，慢慢转了回去。似乎还略微有些颤抖。  
“人类？”Papyrus发现对方的脸色很不好，而且有几分从未见过的迷茫。  
“你需要报复的只有我而已啊！Paps是无辜的！”再焦急也没用，因为他无法移动。现在Sans只能靠语言诱导对方停止行动了。  
“SANS！你到底在说些什么？！这究竟是怎么一回事？！”完全搞不清现状的Papyrus问道。可惜Sans也只是假装知情而已。  
其实，Frisk自己也完全慌了神。祂总算得到了祂想要的答案，本应对此感到释然的祂，内心却没有半分轻松的感觉。原本的祂应该会马上接受Sans的“坦白”并立即撕毁照片，完全不把那些令人不安的内容放在心上的……但是现在的祂却没有。  
祂很清楚，这只是自己诱导Sans撒谎而得出的祂自己想要的虚假结果而已。  
有些……过于清楚了。  
照片后面的信息已经完成它们的使命了。Frisk潜意识里逃避的真相已经被挖出了大半，祂无法再继续自欺欺人了。  
但祂也同样无法接受现实。  
“放过他也可以……”再抬头时，Frisk眼中已经有没有了迷茫。  
祂起身，转过去正对Sans，瞪视着他的眼眶。  
他都已经坦白了！再有一个……只要再有一个证据证明他说的话是真的就没问题了！——Frisk这样想着，构思着可以消除自己不安感的方法。  
“告诉我……照片后面的详细内容……”  
只要Sans能答上来，这将又一次成为祂完成自我催眠强有力的支柱。  
“……”Sans有些后悔之前为什么没有好好看内容。不过回想起来，当时祂的手也抖的厉害，不可能看清的。  
他当然无法作答。  
稍作等待，Frisk笑了起来。环着肚子笑得前和后仰。可Sans一眼就能看出这是一个疯子精神完全崩溃的大笑。眼中的迷茫再次爆发，先是单手扶住额头，依旧没有冷静下来，另一只手也拍上了脸。  
“是吗……你真的，不 知 道 啊！”祂的手渐渐用力，五指分开，在脸上挠出了不少血痕，“哈哈哈哈哈哈……也就是说，那是真的了？！”  
“……人、人类？”Papyrus的呼唤声淹没在祂的狂笑中。  
“是真的？！是真的？？？居然会是真的？？？？？在最希望相信你这笑脸垃圾袋的谎言的时候？？？？？？？？”  
祂自己也已经说出来了。  
祂知道这只是谎言。  
双手从脸上离开的时候，Frisk的眼白已经完全变成了黑色。  
“我居然会指望你们这些没用的玩具！！”祂怒吼着，转身一脚踩上了Papyrus的盆骨。  
“停下！！”Sans的大喊跟Papyrus的惨叫同时响起。  
吃痛的Papyrus坐起身来把手伸向Frisk的脚试图移开它。可祂用单膝跪地的方式蹲了下来，用本应触地的腿将对方刚坐起的身子压倒回地面，还把重心转移到了膝盖上，使Papyrus无法起身。  
“不！人类……为什么？！”  
Frisk理所当然地没有理会玩具的质问。祂把手探进对方的肋骨里，将里面的灵魂粗暴地抓了出来。  
“等等！人类！别！那个是很重要的！”Papyrus紧张地挥动手臂试图阻止对方，却被祂另一只手抓住腕骨控制住了挣扎的动作。  
“快住手！！”  
或许是因为对祂来说Sans和Flowey的确是特别的，祂并没有无视Sans的叫喊声。  
Frisk不带任何感情地淡淡地回复道：“要我停下……就证明啊……”  
祂将手中的橙色灵魂咬在嘴里以腾出手褪去Papyrus下身的衣物。没怎么控制牙齿的力道让对方痛叫出声。  
证明你们，不是死掉也能立刻复原的玩具啊！

“不！人类，你……你不能这样！”Papyrus虽然不太明白这种行为代表着什么，但是他至少知道继续下去不太妙。  
Frisk松了口，拿下咬住的灵魂：“不能吗？”  
不等Papyrus再发话，祂就用手指戳着对方的灵魂，从他的盆骨处硬塞了进去。  
“等——！啊啊啊啊！不要！实在、太疼了……”没有前戏和润滑，Papyrus痛到声音都在打颤。  
对此，Frisk没有任何表示，也没有任何反应。祂在心里默数两秒后，松开了对Papyrus的所有限制，向旁边一跃，险而又险地躲过了骨刺的封位和龙骨炮接踵而至的轰击。  
“唔……Sans！就算人类再怎么过份，也没必要……”龙骨炮刺眼的白光散去，Papyrus尽力去无视身下的疼痛。一边坐起身，一边数落自己的兄弟下手过于狠厉。  
“哐当！”无法收回的龙骨炮坠地的声音。  
“SANS！”但在看到对方的现状后，Papyrus的责备没能继续说下去。  
在蓝色激光中不能移动，瞬移魔法也不行。Sans忍住移动后致命伤带来的剧痛，坚持发动龙骨炮的蓄力攻击。这只是加速了他化为尘埃的进度而已。  
“哈哈……果然啊。你是觉得这样也许不会死？还是觉得如果自己成了Papyrus的累赘死掉也没关系？”Frisk看着浑身上下的骨头上细小的裂纹不断扩散的Sans摇了摇头，一步步走向他，“可你看看他的表情，天了！你这选择都让他绝望成什么样子了？！哈哈哈……我反正是早就习惯这种错误的选择了。你不会认为自己是第一次死于‘试图在蓝色激光中瞬移’吧？”  
“人类！停下！”Papyrus站了起来。因为下身的疼痛，动作显得稍微有些缓慢。  
平时真的很难听到Papyrus这样带有压迫感的声音，如果Frisk是第一次听到，恐怕会被吓一大跳——事实也的确如此。  
然而祂这次并不是，所以祂完全无视了对方的警告，一边翻着背包一边继续接近Sans。  
“离他远点！！”心焦的Papyrus发动了攻击。他常用的骨棒攻击变成了一端尖锐的骨刺，骨头的飞行速度也上升了好几个档次。  
Frisk一边闪避一边一口一口地喝着背包里翻出的海茶。所有的动作看似都游刃有余，可大部分攻击如果没有海茶的帮助，祂也不可能躲得那么轻松。但即便是在这种紧急情况下，Papyrus依然小心地避开了要害。只是瞄准四肢下手，以剥夺祂的行动力为主。  
“因为Papyrus很强。”——那并不是Frisk在开玩笑或反讽。  
直到祂离Sans仅有一步之遥，Papyrus都一直没有动过使用杀伤性攻击的念头。心急如焚又别无他法的Papyrus终于在对方伸出手就要够到自己兄弟的时候唤出龙骨炮，瞄准了对方开始蓄力。他以为Frisk会像之前一样为了躲开攻击而远离Sans，可对方一点都没有要逃离攻击范围的意思。祂直接抓住Sans的骨架，提起，挡在身前。危急关头，Papyrus立刻用骨棒打偏了龙骨炮的瞄准方向。  
比刚才更加刺目的白光瞬间爆发，跟长廊玻璃破碎的声音一起。  
Frisk在白光的掩盖下迅速将自己喝剩的海茶泼到Sans眼窝里，然后迅速远离他，撤退到激光装置的附近。不仅仅是要提防他的反击，更得在Sans完全恢复之前再次控制住他。  
而Sans在察觉到伤势恢复之后，下意识地瞬移到了离自己弟弟稍微近一些的地方。他也还没来得及做出下一步动作就再次被蓝色激光笼罩。没办法，他瞬移的这些位置祂早就背得滚瓜烂熟了。  
因为双方都喝了……准确的说，是吸收了海茶。此时甚至白光都还未完全散去。Sans只能一动不动地等着伤势恢复。而Frisk趁机调整好了挂在真刀上的装置的平衡。  
“SANS！你没事！！”白光消散，Papyrus看到身边的兄弟之后欣喜地叫出声。不过他试图破坏激光装置的骨棒被Frisk拿Sans之前摔落在地的龙骨炮上颚挡了下来。  
“人类！我……很抱歉刚才那样攻击你……但是，为什么？”Papyrus显然是注意到了Sans那一脸的海茶污渍，变得更加不理解人类的行为了，“你…你明明救了他！为什么还……”  
“是啊，跟杀死他一样容易。”Frisk强调了“死”字，散漫地走向他们，“以及……我告诉过你不要反抗了吧？”  
“但是！为什么你要这么做？！”虽然Papyrus不理解对方的行为，但也的确因为祂救了Sans而放下了大半的戒备，“你根本不想杀他啊！”  
“目前不想，但如果你要抵抗下去……”现在，就算是在Papyrus眼里，Frisk那副人畜无害的微笑也完全没有了人畜无害的感觉，“我 就 不 能 保 证 了。”  
“人类，你的目标……是我…吗？”Papyrus不可置信地瞪大了眼眶。  
“终于懂了？”Frisk略微有些欣喜，因为这一次对方的反应稍微变快了点。  
“为什么？我还以为……我们是好朋友……”  
他的语气非常悲伤。甚至差点就能赶上说“除了他们骨兄弟，其他所有怪物都去‘度假’了”的时候了。  
“噢！PAPY！你认为我是在伤害你？不是那样的哟！”Frisk一不留神，又开始了无意识地满嘴跑火车，“正是因为是朋友，所以我才这样做的啊！”  
“什么？”  
“这么跟你说吧，我知道我是怎么对待我最最珍视的朋友的吗？”  
“我一刀一刀地把它切碎到捧都捧不起来的程度。一次，又一次，又一次，又一次……”  
祂的步伐略微停顿了一下，也就Sans这样敏锐的怪物有可能会发现。  
“我，很享受那样的过程。”  
Papyrus甚至有些发抖，他显然被这段话吓坏了：“但……这是不对的！！”  
“我知道～不过就算知道这样不对，我也依旧会这样做。因为我太喜欢那样了～”  
“我很幸福，我很满足。”——今天的Frisk也没有放弃自我催眠。  
Papyrus显然无法理解：“……人类都是这样的吗？”  
“对哦～”

“肮脏的骗子……”伤势痊愈的Sans认为自己看透了Frisk的谎言。  
“轮不到你来说。”狂妄自大的祂认为笑脸垃圾袋们都没有资格这样说。  
“简直是人型恶魔。”——他这样想着，越发担心自己兄弟：“别管我Papyrus！相信我！我不会有事的！你快逃！”  
“不会有事的？哈哈哈～你自己信吗？”嘲笑了Sans一句，Frisk又重新把重点放回Papyrus，“怎么样？虽然一般情况下你肯定更信自己哥哥啦～不过现在……谁才是撒谎的那一方，一目了然吧？”  
“天生骗子的笑脸垃圾袋再一次迎来了连自己的笨蛋弟弟都骗不过的这一天”——Frisk这样想着。  
“我……”Papyrus低下头，避开了自家兄弟的目光。  
Papyrus不可能丢下Sans逃走。  
“对不起，Sans。我做不到。”

“理所当然的回答。不过啊！刚才救Sans的时候，因为你的干扰白费了好多功夫。很辛苦哦！”Frisk终于用散步一样悠闲的步幅走到了合适的距离。  
“所！以！说——”再一次猛地扑倒Papyrus……这一次祂如愿地听到头骨碎裂的声音了。  
“到了惩罚不听话的坏孩子的时间喽！”  
头骨在地砖上被磕破，Papyrus眼前发黑。  
“停手！我来替他受罚，别再……”  
“你开什么玩笑？”  
“你说什么啊？！”虽然并不能算异口同声，不过此时Frisk和Papyrus想表达的意思还是一致的。  
Papyrus听到人类也觉得不行，安心了不少。  
“替他？就凭你……”  
“就凭你这小脆骨头？玩死又救再死再救很麻烦的好吧？”——Frisk这样想着，但并没有说出来。祂还不想这么快就暴露真正的主题内容。  
“就凭你那个已经被我玩腻的魔法器官？”于是祂换了一个理由，“你以为我为什么以Papyrus为目标并限制住你做人质？就是因为反过来我已经做过无数次了。过于轻松，没劲。”  
“你！”Sans也只是气愤地发出了一个无意义的音节。  
“而且，已经过去这么久了……”Frisk拍了拍身下的骨的盆骨，“Papy～你就一点别的感觉都没有吗？除了疼痛……还有点别的感觉吧？”  
Papyrus愣了一下：“说起来……灵魂好像有一点奇怪……”  
“等等Papyrus！不要回答！”Sans大喊着，试图制止自己兄弟作答。  
“不，你当然得回答，除非你不在意自己兄弟的性命。”祂不可描述地向Papyrus微笑着，一边威胁一边拉下裤链，“所以，具体是怎样？”  
而Papyrus却不知道应该怎么回答：“我……我说不上来……”  
被分散了这么久的注意力，他早就不再觉得被塞满的魔法内壁胀得疼痛。而在Sans被救之后完全放松下来，有一种奇异的感觉从被挤压的灵魂处传来。  
“一种……无法形容的感觉，我不知道，以前从来没有过……有点……”Papyrus努力了半天，终于想出了一个形容词，“……奇妙？”  
“继续下去的话，就是美妙了噢！”祂扶住自己半勃的分身贴在对方盆骨，“希望这种感觉能够延续下去……更加深入，更加强烈吧？”  
“PAPYRUS！别肯定！”自家兄弟还没来得及张嘴，Sans就忍不住大声打断了他们的对话。  
“哇……真扫兴……”Frisk瞥了一眼Sans。嘴上这么说，可祂的分身倒是越翘越高，“我看你是真活腻了……”  
“是的我想继续！”Papyrus虽然知道自己兄弟是为自己着想，却依然因他的反驳而感到生气，“SANS！别再激怒人类了！”  
Frisk不光想办了Papyrus，还要在Sans的注视之下办了Papyrus。Sans是明白了这一点才会如此放肆地搅和进来，可Papyrus还不懂。在他看来，自己兄弟的行为过于轻率，太危险了。  
“我……不想再一次失去你了……”  
经历过一次生离死别之后……虽然那仅仅只有一分钟左右，但是Papyrus已经不想再经历那样的悲伤了。  
“Papyrus……”  
“好感人呀～”Frisk对这样的场面没什么兴趣。毫无预警地突入了，“哈……真紧实。”  
“不！PAPYRUS！”  
Papyrus发出了一声尖叫。对方性器的头部没入灵魂之中，把灵魂被推挤到了更深处。后穴又再次胀痛了起来，但比起那个，还是埋在其中的灵魂被入侵的快感更加深刻：“变！变得……强烈起来了……”  
Frisk看着对方开始渐渐泛橙的颧骨笑道：“那么……再看看继续下去会变成什么样吧～”  
“人、人类，啊、嗯唔——”Papyrus在Frisk深入浅出的动作中发出断断续续的呻吟声，“好像……开始啊啊！美，美妙起来了……”  
正是因为他什么都不懂，所以也格外的诚实和直白。  
“哈哈～”Frisk的目光扫向即使头部不能转动也努力别开视线的Sans，“你应该说得大声一点，让你的兄弟也听见。好让他知道这并不是折磨～”  
“……下地狱吧。”即使别开视线也无法阻挡呻吟声传来。Sans现在也跟在Frisk杀死Papyrus离开地底后的通话时一样——只能嘴上说说了。  
但Frisk实际上更想看看Papyrus无助地哭着向自家兄弟求救的表情……还有Sans目不转睛地盯着被各种苦痛折磨的兄弟无能为力，只能低声下气地向祂求饶的样子。  
“嗯，再说吧。反正不会等太久的。”——Frisk想着之后的事加快了速度，打算早点完事。  
毕竟祂自己爽就行了，Papyrus爽不爽可不关他的事。准确的说……让Papyrus不爽祂才会开心。  
但是对方身体逐渐加强的颤抖和逐渐高亢的呜叫已经明确表明了他已经爽到了。  
“好像……要，唔呃！哈啊……等等、有什么……啊啊！”  
而且连这种话都说出来了，肯定是快到临界点了。  
Frisk觉得不怎么开心，于是祂摘下了Papyrus此时戴着的新换的“PAPYRUS披巾”……  
“快停手！”表面上别开目光的Sans立刻呵斥道。噢！仔细一看，他本来被勒得萎掉的分身现在又立起来了。  
Frisk当然无视了Sans的话语，给Papyrus也打了一个紧紧的结。并在对方的惨叫声中宣泄在了对方里面。  
Papyrus无力的颤抖着，断断续续地恳求道：“人类……求你了……解开……”  
即将释放的欲望被拦截下来，被快感推到顶点再突然被痛苦击落一定很不好受。  
“才不嘞～”所以，Frisk就很开心。  
“为什么……”之前被快感折磨到无力的Papyrus觉得又难受又委屈。  
“因为……好看。”Frisk慢慢把分身退出来，伸手取下包裹其上一起被带出来的灵魂，“你看，晶莹剔透的橙色灵魂被灌满乳白色液体胀得鼓鼓的样子多可爱～”  
“停下！你…居然……”Sans实在忍不下去自己兄弟被眼前的恶魔给灌输这样的污言秽语和……别的什么东西，“连这种事情都敢做！”  
“当然，只有你想不到，没有我不敢做。”Frisk一边站起身一边说着，对之后做更过分的事情充满了期待。  
“可是人类，这跟…绑着……绑着……下面？”Papyrus坐起身，他甚至不知道该如何称呼他的分身，“有什么……关系？”  
“噢，这都被你发现了！的确没什么关系。可是依然很好看啊！”Frisk假装要指给他看看的样子。握住对方灵魂的手挥向Sans的方向，中途手指用力稍作挤压，故意把白浊液挥到了Sans脸上，“就连你兄弟也是这么觉得的！你看，他不但也这么绑起来了，而且还看你看得立起来了！”  
“哈啊！”刚刚高潮过变得更加敏感的灵魂被挤压的感觉让Papyrus的双臂突然失力，没能撑住身体，再次跌回地面。  
怒火中烧的Sans皱紧眉骨：“闭嘴！你这家伙……！别想着能够轻易地被饶恕！”  
“无所谓啊，我又不需要你饶恕。”Frisk转身面对他，满不在意地摊手笑笑，“何必这么嘴硬？难道是真的蠢到还看不清现状？”  
“我就再稍微小小的帮你一下吧～”  
“住手！”心急如焚又惊怒交加，Sans觉得这将成为他整个骨生中最糟的一天，“你休想再对Papyrus做……”  
“Papyrus？不不不你搞错了。”背对着Papyrus，祂迅速改变了表情。面色不善地凑近Sans，“现在，轮到你了哟。”  
说实话，这反倒让Sans安心了不少。起码Papyrus总算是逃离祂的毒手了。  
“人类！别！”Papyrus大为错愕，“你说过会放过他的！”  
“瞧把你紧张得，我并没有说要杀他吧？”Frisk没有回头，而是走从激光射过来的另一边绕到了Sans身后。  
“捏？”  
“仅仅只是做一下之前对你做的事而已。”祂伸手，小心翼翼地避开激光探进Sans衣服里摸索着灵魂。  
“不！那很危险！人类！你知道他现在只是动一下都会死！”  
“没事的Paps，”Sans生怕祂改变主意继续对自家兄弟动手动脚，立刻安慰道，“我忍得住，不会移动的。”  
“对哦，相信他一点嘛。而且，如果是因为我的身体接触导致他移动，我会继续救他的啦。”Frisk一边褪下Sans的裤子一边说着。看来祂也没有改变主意的打算。  
但祂话音刚落，立刻凑近Sans并不存在的耳边，用Papyrus听不见的气音低声说道：“嘛，开玩笑的。你要是再死，我就直接杀了他。”  
语毕，为了让Papyrus不要注意到Sans的表情变化，祂拿出Sans的灵魂，继续提出要求：“你很在意自己兄弟的安危吧，所以视线不要移开，必须一直锁定在他身上才行哦！，还有……‘PAPYRUS披巾’，绝对不能解下来哦！”  
“你……！”Sans睁大了眼眶，骨容失色，“不Paps，别看……”  
“不Sans！别再激怒人类了！”天真的骨子自然没觉得这有什么不对，目不转睛的盯着对方，眼眶都不眨一下。  
“那么，开始了。”Frisk的后半句因为把灵魂含进嘴中，显得口齿不清。  
纯真的Papyrus一直坚定地紧盯着Sans的脸，目光正直且专注。  
“唔……”在被做这种事情的时候，来自Papyrus的注视真的让某弟控觉得很要命。  
这一点Frisk立刻就察觉了。因为口中的灵魂湿润瘫软得比以往更快，分身顶入对方体内时感觉也更加顺滑。不禁在心中感慨“果然是死弟控”。

为了不在蓝色激光中移动，Sans蜷起脚趾用力抓地。却没过多久就感觉有些脱力了。  
“唔咳、呃——”即使极力忍耐，从灵魂和后庭处传来的双重刺激依然难以招架。再加上轻微的身体晃动与颤抖，甚至连微不可见的呼吸起伏都因为蓝色激光的存在而带给Sans极大的痛苦。  
“嗯，哈啊……”身体的快感与疼痛交织在一起，混杂着精神上无力抵抗的屈辱感……但这都不是重点。因为最糟的是……Papyrus还就站在他的眼前！  
目！不！转！睛！地！看！着！  
这大概是Sans到目前为止的骨生中，最糟糕的一段时光。  
“这，只是…一场噩梦……”——他从未这样努力地试图自欺欺人过。所以他自我催眠失败了，毫无经验的他显然没有骗过自己。  
Frisk嘴里的舌头灵巧地翻弄着灵魂，下身不紧不慢地冲撞着。十指在身前骷髅的脊椎上轻点着，没有任何禁锢住对方的意思，恶趣味地让Sans自己保持静止。  
祂持续不断的给予Sans刺激，却聚精会神地将视线锁定在Papyrus身上。对Frisk来说，这个没开窍的纯真骨头接下来的反应才更加有趣。  
体能的消耗加触觉的折磨让Sans的目光渐渐涣散，眼眶也挂上了一些生理泪水。  
没过多久，刚正不阿的Papyrus凝视自己兄弟的目光开始发生了变化。少了几分“完成任务”的纯朴，多了几分“克制住自己”的意味。目光下意识躲闪又因为理智重新注视过来的次数越来越多。颧骨泛橙，偶尔还有一些不自然的屏息。  
视线不能离开Sans，所以Papyrus选择了把视线轻微下移。好巧不巧又注意到了对方无意识伸出了一点点的蓝舌头。  
总感觉有股莫名的冲动，为了抑制它，Papyrus的目光毫不迟疑地继续下移。但是……好像Sans在尽力控制呼吸时，胸骨极小的起伏也有点……明明是不仔细看几乎不可能注意的细节。  
再下移，Frisk游走在对方脊椎上的手指点弄的动作好像让Papyrus自己的脊椎也有一些瘙痒了。  
再下移，高高翘起的绑着自己的披巾的Sans的分身……只是看着就觉得自己的也胀得难受。  
干脆还是盯着拖鞋吧！  
可即便是这样依旧不太妙。  
因为抑制不住“有些美妙的感觉”而发出的闷哼，因为抑制不住痛苦的感觉而发出的呻吟。这两种声音混在一起，时间一久，好像就有些分不清两者的区别了。听着Sans发出这样的声音，Papyrus不存在的耳朵好像变得有些麻痒起来。  
他虽然不太明白，但总归觉得有些地方不太对劲。  
“人，人类……”Papyrus感觉分身越来越涨，“真的不能解开吗……？”  
“如果你真的有那么想解开的话……也可以呀～”  
“真的？！”Papyrus惊喜地发出疑问。  
“哈啊，嗯……”而已经做好了听到拒绝答复的Sans被吓了一跳。他想质问对方在打什么鬼主意，但在极力控制胸骨起伏并保持不动的情况下，已经没有更多的空气够他说话了。况且，他一开口就是甘美的呻吟。  
“但！是！”祂换了个半开玩笑的语气，“你必须正对Sans解下来，然后把双手放到那根半透明的橙色荧光柱体上，握住它，再上下移动手……”  
“呃——住口！唔……”当然，Sans听到了这样过份的要求，就算知道会加大身体起伏加剧疼痛，也不得不开口打断。  
“……”而Frisk没再开口，只是凝视Papyrus的眼神带上了些许威胁并用力抓住了Sans的脊椎。  
“我明白了！”Papyrus慌忙地解开，并按照祂刚刚说的步骤在自家兄弟眼前自藯了起来，“这，这样吗……？”  
比起Frisk满意的笑容和轻微的点头更早回答他的，是祂嘴里突然溢出的荧蓝色液体。  
“咳…咳咳咳……呼…呛死我了……”Frisk吞咽下那些液体，取出灵魂，稍微擦了擦嘴。贴近Sans低声细语，“高潮得有够猝不及防的哈？你真的很喜欢这样哎，真不愧是个死弟控。”  
应该被喷涌出来的液体还堵在身体里，这样的高潮让Sans更加难受。有气无力地憋出了一句回复：“哈啊……开，什么…嗯啊，玩笑……”  
“我说过了吧，我其实干过你很多次了。所以你是骗不过我的，我感觉得出来哟。被Papyrus看着真的让你兴奋不已，不是吗？”就算Sans再怎么嘴硬，他身体的反应也是不可能骗人的，“不过，这也不怪你呀。有一个那么可爱，平时又只穿露脐上衣，胖次和黑丝的弟弟……真是有够露‘骨’的装束哈哈哈……”  
这思想得是有多龌龊才能把他的战斗服理解成那么糟糕的东西啊！  
“别说你这种死弟控，就算不是弟控也挺难把持住吧？真佩服你能忍那么多年哎！”不太能憋住的笑意让Frisk的音量逐渐提高，“得亏这里是地底世界，不然可危险极了哈哈哈……”  
“……人类…？”Papyrus虽然没有听清内容，但多少注意到了他们在谈话。  
“哈哈～也不是什么特别的悄悄话。”然后，祂故意放慢了语速，“如果你想听的话，我就原原本本地再复述一遍好了。”  
“唔～停……”Sans勉强稳住气息，声音还是有些颤抖。  
Frisk提高音量，假装没有听见Sans的话语。把语速放得更慢，下身挺动的速度却瞬间提升：“顺便再解释一下其中一些特殊名词的含……”  
刻意放慢了企图给Papyrus灌输奇怪思想的话语，被Sans理所当然地打断了。  
“不！呃嗯，你……”为了声音不再次被盖过，他不得不提高音量，可音调也因为对方的动作随之升高，“……你闭嘴！哈啊——呃、呜……”  
他把瞬间睁大的眼眶闭紧，咬住舌尖死撑着，尽可能不再发出更多的声音。  
“为什么……？”Papyrus并没有得到答案，他下意识的抬头需要询问自己兄弟。可是当他在自慰的同时再一次看到Sans隐忍的表情时，更加明显的奇异感觉涌出。  
“哈啊……又，又来了……”他秒秒钟就忽略了之前那不重要的疑问。视线没有继续躲闪，骨爪移动的频率不知不觉就调整得与对方的身体颤动的频率一致。源源不断地快感从分身蔓延到全身。像是有电流在到处乱窜，“又是……唔嗯……刚刚那种…感觉……哈……有什么……嗯，好像要……”  
“这一次，你就安心地喷涌出来吧。”Frisk见状把速度提升到最快。交合处泛滥成灾，Sans有种眼冒金星的感觉，意识几乎远去。  
“如果你想快一点的话，可以把指尖稍微探到里面去试试。”Frisk还嫌不够有意思，特意补了一句。  
Sans已经无法再打断祂了。  
“里面……哪里面？”Papyrus自然是不解的。  
“你猜呢～”意外的，祂这次并不打算明说。  
“应该就是这个里面吧？”——一直握住自己分身好长一段时间没松手的Papyrus自然而然地想到。  
“可是要从哪里进去？入口在哪里呢？？”——他继续想着，一时没敢轻举妄动。  
“哦对了，在你找到那个洞之前视线可以离开Sans。但也别拖太久哟，没那么难找的。”  
得到许可后他低下头，脑袋左偏偏右偏偏，看来看去也没在平滑的柱身上找到什么缝隙。他觉得他自己的动作一定很蠢，至于都听到了人类略带嘲讽的笑声。  
也许是因为本能，他的手渐渐抚上龟头的位置，注意到了那里的小洞，也终于回想起了对方对于入口的代词是“那个洞”。从一开始他就找错了方向，应该孔洞考虑，而不是缝隙。  
这洞的确很小，以至于让他怀疑自己是不是找错了地方。别说他食指指骨的前端，就是小拇指指骨的前端再变细一半也撑。  
“也许Sans可以？他的指骨前端是尖锐的，应该可以探进去一点点？”——Papyrus并没有意识到这种想法代表了什么，幸好他没有说出来。  
所以他并没有探进去，只是把视线转回到Sans身上，堵在那个入口处不轻不重地按了一下。  
完全不同的刺激感，让Papyrus立刻尖叫了起来。在他释放的同时，Frisk停下了冲撞的动作。  
快感停歇，意识回归。耳边似乎还是回响着他自己无法继续忍耐的呻吟声。快到极限的Sans虽然身体叫嚣着想要更多，但被羞耻感占满的精神上还是庆幸的。  
“Pa-paps……”他用有些低哑的声音呼唤自己兄弟，却突然觉得温热液体喷洒在自己身上的感觉……不太对劲！  
“Paps！”Sans立刻清醒过来。他瞪大眼眶，自己胸骨上那些泛着橙色荧光的粘稠液体印入眼帘……  
灵魂猛地收缩，迸出大量液体，随即瘫软下来——甬道也一样。  
“哟嚯，”Frisk低沉的粗喘了一声，宣泄在了Sans里面。当然，祂没忘继续嘲弄Sans，“只是被Papyrus的精液碰到就兴奋到高潮？好变态的弟控啊～”  
几乎精疲力尽的Sans懒得反驳了，反正这话没让Papyrus听到。而且……不得不承认眼前的画面的确给他带来了不小的冲击。  
阳光从破碎的窗户洒进来，Papyrus出汗湿润的头骨反射出金色的光泽，随时随地都保持着活力的他露着难得的疲惫表情。挂着泪珠的眼眶半睁着，稍显迷茫。下颌骨轻颤，嘴里的魔法舌头若隐若现。战斗服变得凌乱不堪，其底下的灵魂分泌出了不少液体，将服装弄得湿乎乎的。骨手还搭在半疲软的分身上，顶端挂着的晶莹粘液还在缓缓滴落，颜色跟自己胸骨上的一致……  
最要命的是——即便污秽的场面不堪入目到了这样的地步，依旧挡不住Papyrus自身纯真无邪的气质。  
真实的视觉刺激，比Sans自己带着乱伦的羞耻感脑补出的画面来得猛烈多了。所以，虽然Frisk故意在他到达临界点时停止了动作，但是……弟控到一定程度后，G点真的很奇特。  
“那么，接下来……”耳边传来恶魔的低语。  
“等……”祂轻声呢喃的可怕内容，让Sans不得不强打精神发起质问，“你……还没，满足……？”  
“还早呢～刚刚只是开胃菜，主食才刚要出锅。”Frisk用轻松得理所当然的语气击碎了Sans的希望，“噢……也许是刚下锅。”  
“但、但是人类！”Papyrus紧张地前进了两步，又因为担心自己擅自的行动连累Sans，回退了一步，“至少先……关掉那个机器吧，拜托了！”  
指的当然是激光装置。  
“放心，等我做完想做的事就会关掉它了。”祂一边说着，一边把半软的分身退了出来。  
“人类，求你了！”Papyrus跪了下来，为了自家兄弟哀求着，“他已经很累了，再不关掉的话……”  
“Paps……我没事……”Sans硬挤出了一个不太好看的笑容。  
“就会死？哈哈，他能撑的时间远比你想象得久得多，要相信他的潜力。只是体能极限的话，我比你更了解他。”Frisk不为所动，套好裤子稍加思考后，还提出了个新要求，“对了，帮我拿一下龙骨炮的残骸。”  
祂停顿了半秒之后，笑容加深，强调道：“别想趁机关掉或破坏那个激光装置哦！”  
祂倒也不怕被钻空子，因为Sans的灵魂还在祂手中。  
Papyrus不敢轻举妄动，老老实实地把龙骨炮的上颚拿了过来。  
“再站到前面来，把灵魂给我。然后……”Frisk伸手示意了一下Papyrus之前所站的位置——Sans的正前方，“脱光。”  
“等…够了，你唔呃……”祂扯了扯捆紧Sans分身的“PAPYRUS披巾”并按了按手上的灵魂，止住了他打算表示反对的话语。  
“这……？”显然现在不是需要更衣或洗澡的情况，别无选择的Papyrus交出了灵魂，不情不愿地脱掉了上衣。满腹疑问不知道从何问起。  
在对方掀起上衣的同时，Frisk解开了束缚住Sans分身的“PAPYRUS披巾”，猛地一拉……挤压过久的快感终于找到了宣泄的出口，Sans自然而然地就释放了。他以为Frisk又会嘲讽自己“变态弟控看到弟弟脱个衣就高潮了”什么的，但是祂却只是表情复杂地看着被Sans的浊液弄湿的“PAPYRUS披巾”，然后转头用嫌弃的眼神瞥了一眼Sans：“我说……你就不能多憋两秒？”  
这湿哒哒的“PAPYRUS披巾”原本可是祂认为的理想燃料，现在却不能用了。  
“好吧，”祂把湿润的围巾搭在了破碎的窗边，“可能晾晾干还能抢救一下。”  
“人类……？”Papyrus不安地请求祂，“如果没别的事了能不能放Sans离……”  
“不能。”Frisk一边从背包里拿出绳子一边果断拒绝了他，“而且，当然有别的事了。”  
这根绳子极长，从Sans的左臂到Papyrus的右臂，从Papyrus的右腿到Sans的左腿……新松垮垮地将他们的四肢分别连接在一起之后都还有剩余。  
“停下……跟他无关，别伤害Papyrus……”体力完全透支，完全靠意志力保持站立的Sans声音细如蚊呐，“求你了……”  
而Frisk的表情显得有些莫名其妙：“……比我想象得要早嘛。”  
现在就求我停下来？太早了吧？！锅都没热起来呢！  
Papyrus吓得一动不动，生怕因为自己的动作让绳子牵动了Sans而害了他。  
但这样就没意思了不是吗？  
“别那么紧张嘛Papy～绳子绷得并不紧，还是有动一下的空间的。”Frisk漫不经心地缓缓走向发射蓝色激光的装置，“不信你看～”  
祂迅速打开了一个橙色激光装置照向Papyrus，也把它挂在了刀子上。  
Papyrus痛叫一声，尽量小幅度地在橙色激光中晃动起来。  
“对，就是这样。控制好你移动的幅度，你不想害死他吧？”Frisk一边说着，一边将龙骨炮的上颚翻过去。把Papyrus的衣物堆了起来，用骨刺在其外围摆成三棱锥状支起倒置的龙骨炮的上颚。从背包里拿了方便面。因为没有带水，祂稍加思索，把两杯海茶倒了进去并点燃衣物。  
这才刚点火准备做正餐，海茶烧开还需要10分钟。这时间可以用来做些别的事情。  
看着祂带着两骨的灵魂走到破碎的窗边时，有点模糊印象的Sans就隐约地猜到会发生什么了。往灵魂中插入玻璃的碎片似乎已经不是什么稀奇的操作了。  
“人类……等！那啊呃……很疼……”碎玻璃一片一片地插入灵魂，剧烈的疼痛一阵接一阵，接二连三的冲刷着Papyrus的神经。  
“我知道。”Frisk手上的动作没有半分停顿。  
“当然疼了，这不废话吗？要是不疼，我这么干的意义何在？”——祂一边想着，一边数着地面上小碎片的数量。  
也没数出什么结果，只是感觉感觉差不多了就暂时放过了Papyrus的灵魂，Frisk转而把毒手伸向Sans的灵魂。  
“别……人类，”注意到祂的动作，Papyrus开口想要阻止对方玩弄自己兄弟的灵魂，“我还坚持得住！求你……放过他吧……”  
Frisk看着Papyrus，手上的动作稍微停了停。  
“他也还坚持得住。”祂保持着麻木的笑容转头，斜视着Sans，“你说是吧？”  
Sans断断续续地回答道：“对……所以…别再……为难，paps……”  
即使他现在这精疲力竭的状态，随时倒下都不奇怪。  
“不！人类！他只是在逞强！求你了，别伤害他！”  
“这是由我决定的。你俩都还能坚持，这不就得了？”Frisk继续拾起玻璃碎片，露出了不怀好意的笑容，“你们，一个都跑不了。”  
由灵魂传达到全身的痛苦让Sans想要闪避。他的意识要是再模糊一点，说不准真的会下意识的躲开，然后因为蓝色激光死掉。  
等到地面上已经没有了大小合适的玻璃碎片，两个灵魂内的空间已经被片片挤入的玻璃占了大半。  
海茶烧开还需要8分钟。  
还有别的事情可以做。  
“Papy～接好！”祂将Sans的灵魂抛给Papyrus，对方想要伸出手去接，但因为绳子的限制只能立刻背向橙色激光装置后仰一些接下来，生怕灵魂受到激光的伤害。  
“这次伸到那里面去试试吧。”  
“什么？！”他一时没反应过来人类是什么意思。明白之后，立刻大叫道，“不！这可是SANS的灵魂！”  
“放心，你下面那个魔法又不是攻击性的，不会造成伤害。”Frisk避开玻璃碎片，一点一点的把食指探入Papyrus的灵魂，“而且你刚才已经体会过了吧？一般来说，被这种不算尖利的东西入侵灵魂内部，感觉是很美妙的～”  
对比之前被分身进入的时候，现在更多了一份灵魂被挤压时玻璃碎片在内部滑动带来的疼痛感。Papyrus的气息有些不稳：“但，但是……他不能继续了……他剩余的体力已经不够他支撑下去了……”  
只是一根手指就这样了，分身整根进入又会怎么样？他更加不敢听从人类的话，现在对兄弟的灵魂做什么都是危险的。  
“也许是？但是你如果不那么做……”Frisk缓步靠近了Sans，冷声道：“他现在就会支撑不下去。”  
“不！我做！快停下！”  
他之前为了不让Sans的灵魂被橙色激光照到而转身，现在说话的时候必须转过头来才能确认Frisk是不是真的什么都没对Sans做。Papyrus只为自己兄弟的安危而担心，完全忽略了人类正拿着他的灵魂。  
而Frisk借着刚刚的谈话靠近了Sans。在Papyrus打算老老实实听话之后，也并不是真的打算什么都不做。  
祂避开蓝色激光，将Papyrus的灵魂凑近Sans的分身。细语道：“由于你不能动……真没办法，我来帮你吧～”  
同时，祂发现而本该早没精力的Sans，在听到自己跟Papyrus刚刚的对话时，瘫软的分身就已经半勃了。而现在自己将灵魂凑近对方分身的光景，更是让他立刻完全勃起。  
“哇……这都能兴奋起来？说实话……”Frisk一本正经地开始了祂的糟糕发言，“只要对方是Papyrus，在变态程度上你可比我高到不知道哪里去了。”  
然而此时的Sans就算能勉强发出声音也懒得开口了。他瞪视着对方，脸上好像写着四个大字——“丧心病狂”。  
“好像是有点丧病哎，”Frisk自然是很不要脸的承认了，“对你们这种毛都没长齐的小骨头做……对哦！你们是骷髅哦！你们本来就长不出毛啊！”  
祂一边嬉笑着，一边猛地发力让Sans的分身完全埋入Papyrus的灵魂。与此同时，另一边的Papyrus也刚好一咬牙一狠心，贯穿了Sans的灵魂。  
两声尖叫几乎同时响起，一声是低沉但虚弱得几乎微不可闻的气音，一声是疲惫但中气十足的尖锐叫喊。灵魂内的空间被分身所占据，大力挤压带来的快感和玻璃碎片带来的剧痛一齐爆发。这都没让Sans摔倒让Frisk有些吃惊，他只是剧烈地抖动了一下，因为蓝色激光受了一点点伤。而Papyrus也因为身上的绳子连接着Sans才被迫全力稳住了身形。他为了Sans忍耐过了头，反而因在橙色激光中静止了一小会儿而受伤。  
玻璃的碎片在灵魂中划动，在魔力的源泉造成的痛觉刺激直接传输到全身拥有魔力的各个角落。全身的骨头好像都被电力不足还很钝的电锯光顾了一遍。可同时，基本相同程度的快感也一起传到四肢百骸。就像是整个骷髅都泡在媚药里，那些电锯在每根骨头上留下的痕迹反而会更加方便药物的吸收。  
“papy，不要停下来啊！”Frisk一边大声地向Papyrus那边呼喝，一边捏紧手上的灵魂，加快活塞运动的动作。  
Sans瞪大了漆黑一片的眼眶，呼吸乱七八糟，张大嘴，嘶哑的呜咽却只能堵在喉咙里。从快感的来源判断……Papyrus那边的动作果真没有停下。  
随着灵魂分泌的黏液增多，玻璃碎片对痛觉的影响现在逐渐减小。  
“哈啊……疼……”过于强烈的刺激对Papyrus来说也是一样，他没有更多的精力回头看Sans这边。同时还天真的认为自己听话了，Frisk也应该什么都没有对Sans做。所以……他误会了不得了的事情。  
“Sans，我…感觉、啊——”Papyrus误以为现在自身感受到的快感全是Sans的灵魂带来的，“好棒……Sans……”  
而Sans因为自己兄弟的操弄并没有听见。  
“竖起耳朵仔细听啊！Papyrus在夸你‘好棒’哎！”Frisk提醒到，加快了手上的速度。Papyrus的动作因为快感突然加剧而有所停顿，呻吟也更大声了。  
“呃啊啊——Sans！哈啊……好棒，你好棒……”  
“啊嗯…唔——”这回Sans听见了，因为疼痛慢慢减弱而抑制不住积压的快感爆发，喷射出来灌满了Papyrus的灵魂。  
而这些过大的刺激，总是让Papyrus下意识地压制住自己有可能会牵动到Sans的过大动作。使其在橙色激光中受到更大的伤害。  
苍白的粉末散落，被束缚的感觉消失了。  
终于没必要再强撑下去，突然放松的感觉让Papyrus倒在了地上。他慌张地转头看向自己兄弟那边……  
还好，他还活着。  
安心感和Sans的样子带来的视觉刺激让他颤抖着释放了出来。  
“呃、哈啊……”灵魂被Papyrus的液体涨满，Sans升起了一种奇怪的满足感。  
“瘫痪的火岩绳？”Frisk看着消逝的“绳子”，恍然大悟状，“怪不得装包里打算带走的时候那家伙想拦住我，还那么慌……”  
祂自己也不知道这绳子的来历。祂只是抓住了两只在一起的火岩绳，拿刀指着一只威胁另一只说“拿绳子来，不然就把你们拆了做绳子”而已。不一会儿就获得了赶回来的火岩绳带着的“绳子”。  
“这算那个火岩绳无意间把自家病号卖了吗？”——Frisk想着，看了看龙骨炮里的海茶。  
海茶烧开还需要3分钟。  
“好吧……真是有够慢的。”Frisk取下Papyrus的灵魂。也不管残留在里面的浊液，继续去了Papyrus那边收走了Sans的灵魂。就那样随意地把它们放在了口袋里。  
祂走到破裂的窗边拾起灵魂塞不下的大碎片，还有一块之前Papyrus落空的攻击打在地面上击出的碎石：“爽够了吧？该来点疼的了～”  
激光所带来的疼痛让Papyrus哪怕倒在地上也无法停止颤抖，然后突然之间，疼痛感消散了。与此同时，他也听到什么跌落的声音从Sans那边传来。他慌张地看去，发现自己兄弟几乎快失去意识的地倒在地上，虽然看起来很惨，但好歹没有生命危险。  
橙蓝两色的激光都被关闭了。  
“呼……”Papyrus以为人类终于良心发现了，松了一口气。  
当然，Frisk并没有打算大发慈悲地放过他们。  
“喂，起来。”Papyrus闻言，听话地抬头。可这一抬头，就立刻被眼前不堪入目的东西吓了一大跳。  
“人类！！”不管接下来他会被要求什么，他都想拒绝。但是又做不到。  
做不到是因为他们兄弟二人的灵魂都在对方手上。还没听要求就想拒绝是因为……很明显，接下来绝对不是什么好事。  
祂手上拿着一捧蓝色的“荧光棒”，足足有9个。  
“去把这个绑在垃圾袋身上吧～”说着，祂把东西递给Papyrus。看起来似乎全都是固定在一条腰带上的，“尽量混淆它们，要把他的真家伙藏在中心还是边缘都随便你。”  
“但是……”Papyrus表情复杂地接过腰带，“人类……为什么？”  
“为什么要这么做？你想对他做什么？我能代替他吗？放过他好吗？”——Papyrus想的是什么很容易就能猜到。  
“因为，带这个是你的话会很无聊啊。”做出一个不算回答的回答。随后，祂又补充到，“一下子就会认出来了。”  
Papyrus以为Frisk是指颜色问题，而祂则是在说完全相反的另一种状况。  
“人类，你想……？”  
“这你就不用管了，反正不会让他死的。”祂瞥了一眼还未沸腾的海茶，打断了对方的话。并将Sans的灵魂拿在手上，“但如果你不听话，可就不一定了。”  
“不！我，我会照做的……”Papyrus很是心慌，因为他一眼就看出来自己兄弟灵魂的状态非常糟。可是眼下没有反抗的余地。  
“嘿……”Sans被Papyrus扶起时看到了它们，半躺半坐的姿势一僵，“这是…什么诡异的，玩意……”  
“有这么骂自己的吗？”Frisk一边开口，一边转过身背对他们，“分开来看的话，都跟你的很像吧。你应该夸夸它们的，很像蓝色妖姬的玫瑰花丛吧？”  
虽然这个比喻很糟糕，但却又无比的贴切。毕竟花朵是植物的生歹直器。  
“有了！之后就叫它们‘捧花’吧，生动形象！”说实话，祂自己也知道它们簇拥在一起看着怪恶心的。  
“呵……那，你眼‘花’的毛病…可能得挖出来治一下……”  
“SANS！”Papyrus用眼神补足了后半句——“别再激怒人类了”。  
看着背对自己的人形魔鬼，Sans一瞬间还真起了偷袭的念头。但他知道对方肯定没有看起来那么放松警惕。激光装置被回收，意味着挂它们的刀刃也被回收了。贸然出手才是真的大意。更何况他的身体和精神状态完全不能支持他使用魔法。  
海茶烧开了。  
“噗……”等到Papyrus绑完，Frisk回头看见Sans下面挤着十根挺立的“荧光棒”时，发出了明显的憋笑音。  
“是有点密集恐惧。”——祂这样想着，不过并没有说出口。调整好心态凑近看了看：“嗯……挺好的，乍一看是认不出来了。那么……”  
“你来刺激每一个，我来猜猜哪个是真的。”Frisk转头指着Papyrus，“加油喔，要是一不小心让我猜对了……”  
“会疼死骨的。”  
他明显慌了神：“人类！别再做这种事了，这没有任何意义！”  
“没意义？你以为我想要点什么意义啊？”Frisk嘲笑着，更多反驳的话语却随着脸上笑容的消失被堵在嘴里。祂偏开视线，不自然地停顿了几秒，喃喃自语，“……本来就没有意义，任何事情都没有。”  
“所！以！”祂意识到了自己的失态。在被对方追问之前，Frisk先一步猛地加大音量夺回话语权。掏出刀子，露出威胁的神色，“快点开始，我没耐心了。”  
“嘿……Paps，没事的。”担心自己兄弟继续犹豫下去会被这冷血的恶魔伤到，Sans也跟着催促起来，“祂不会认出来的……我不会让祂认出来的……”  
这就是Frisk准备蓝色“荧光棒”而不是橙色的原因——Papyrus不会演戏，没有猜测和推断的乐趣。  
“你说不会就不会？别以为难度那么低哟。”Frisk笑道。Papyrus在Sans身前跪趴下来后，祂也绕到Papyrus背后。  
祂拿出了刚刚捡起的玻璃碎片和石块，并拽住了对方的右腿：“你刺激他，我刺激你。你什么时候开始，我也什么时候开始。”  
Papyrus还没反应过来对方的意思：“什么……？”还没等他发出疑问，大腿骨突然被拽住后拉，接着传来一阵剧痛。  
“呃啊！”  
“算了，还是我先开始吧。”Frisk笑道。祂一手在腿骨的缝隙处稳住玻璃碎片，一手举起石块儿再向玻璃砸上第二下。  
“住手！”嘶哑的声音听来，Sans只是这样叫喊就拼尽了全力。  
“唔……SANS！我没事！”  
“他还好着呢，目前为止。不过……”Frisk又一次扬起石块，“你要反抗的话就不一定了。”  
“啊——！”好消息是，这次石头挥下之后，跟Papyrus的惨叫同时响起的还有玻璃破碎的声音。  
石块骨头上砸出了裂纹，只有极少又极小的玻璃碎屑卡了进去。  
“果然……就算用石块砸，也只是让玻璃碎片变得更碎而已……”祂早就知道审判长廊玻璃碎片质量并不够能砸进骨头里，所以并不算很失望。  
“我说……Papy，你是不知道该干什么吗？刚刚不是答应得好好的吗？”Frisk一边翻找着什么东西，一边有些不耐烦地催促着，“快点开始你的任务！”  
Papyrus当然记得要干什么。“刺激它们”……他大致知道应该怎样完成，毕竟刚刚才在自己身上做了类似的事情，那并不算很难。但是他在意的还是祂的那句“猜对的话会疼死骨”。  
Papyrus犹犹豫豫地伸手，先挑了一个假的按摩起来。但是Sans看起来有反应，一副强忍住快感的表情。这让Papyrus有点怀疑自己是不是记错了位置按成了真家伙。还仔细看着反复确认了好几次。  
在仔细分辨它们的过程中，Papyrus不但认清了自己按摩的这个是假的，还发现真家伙的确有反应了。  
“还是说……力道大了？所以带动了腰带，被摩擦到了？”——当然，Papyrus只是想想。在现在这种危急关头，这种话不可能说出来的。  
“好了，换一个。”目光一直没有往俩兄弟那边看的Frisk突然开口，祂终于翻出了一根蜡烛。  
Papyrus愣了一下，稍作考虑，他把手换到了另一个假的上面。  
虽然对Sans来说这只是纯粹的视觉冲击，不至于叫成这样。不过对方是Papyrus，刺激也并不是小到能忽略不计。感谢捧花看起来那么恶心，让他能分散不少注意力。  
“差不多了，下一个。”Frisk依旧没把注意力放在他们这边。祂点燃蜡烛，往龙骨炮里添了一杯海茶，将刀放到了火堆里。  
Papyrus见对方一直毫不在意的样子，担心错过机会之后祂会开始注意这边，于是终于鼓起勇气把手伸向了真家伙。这一次他竭尽全力地放轻力道，手骨只是在分身表面极其轻微地摩擦着，然而这种动作带来的搔痒感反而让Sans更加难耐。  
当然，只是难耐。所以他并不至于叫得那么大声。  
这把Papyrus吓坏了，他立刻松开了手。他意识到这样的动作提示性过于明显，忍住了收回手的冲动。他想了想，装作握住比Sans分身稍微大一圈的空气柱体上下移动起来。但是对方的音量非但不减，还有逐渐往更娇媚的方向发展的趋势。Papyrus听得又紧张又焦躁还有点心痒，他很肯定人类准备的腰带肯定有什么问题。  
但其实“捧花”啥问题都没有。  
Frisk依然没在意他们的动作，一边缓步走回Papyrus身后，一边开口：“哇喔～有这么爽吗？”祂虽然知道Sans并不是发不出这种声音，但只是这种程度他就叫成这样未免有些……不，过于不自然了。  
Papyrus因为自己兄弟的反应过大异常担心。不过Sans倒是因为Frisk站在自己兄弟身后，看不到Papyrus彻底露馅的紧张表情而安心。  
但他似乎忽略了，在他这个角度也没法看到对方的动向。  
“啊！”Papyrus突然痛叫一声，指骨下意识收紧。Sans也因为一直没受到什么刺激的分身突然被握住发出来更加真实的呻吟。  
Frisk一手握着Papyrus的灵魂，一手拿着燃烧中的蜡烛微微倾斜。祂专注地凝视着火苗。已经有一滴蜡油滴落到灵魂上，流动了不到一厘米又重新凝固。  
“噢～”Frisk似乎发现了什么，“别在意，你继续。”  
“继续？而不是下一个？祂会不会已经发现了？！”Papyrus想到这里更加慌张，擅自换到了下一个假的上面。  
Frisk没有阻止，或许是真的没看到。  
之后每次Papyrus被蜡油烫到没控制住力度的时候，Sans都会很配合地跟着演一波。几乎都快按摩完了，Papyrus才可算明白了自己兄弟的苦心。这应该就是那个……叫什么来着？想骗对手，先骗队友？  
“那么……”祂把蜡烛的火苗按灭，扔到一边。把Papyrus那表面几乎被蜡油覆盖满的灵魂也收好。  
Papyrus按摩它们的过程中，Sans对其反应极大的有5个，另外5个Sans则表露出一种隐忍的状态。  
“数量对半开吗……”Frisk从Papyrus背后起身，防备着Sans走到他们旁边。祂知道，拖了那么久时间，对方肯定恢复了不少。只是不会带来实质伤害的蜡油相对无关痛痒。让他决定委屈一下Papyrus忍耐下去，等待反击的机会。  
Frisk背起一只手让他处在Sans的视线之外，食指轻点下巴：“你是那种就算咬牙切齿到表情狰狞也一定会尽可能忍住不出声的类型，所以说……”  
Sans咬了咬牙，表情变化并不明显。Papyrus自知演技不佳，干脆直接偏过头去不让Frisk看到。  
“你当然知道我了解这些，所以会故意反其道而行之，故意放开了大声叫喊对不对～”Frisk自信笑道，“但是啊……Papyrus肯定不会真的好好按摩，所以声音还真是极度不自然哎……”  
Papyrus轻颤了一下，Sans的表情调整了回来。波澜不惊的他脸上一点表情变化都没有，眼神也没有丝毫动摇。  
“看来我猜对了？因为如果我错了，你一定会装出一副‘内心慌乱却故作镇定’的样子让我去肯定自己的错误答案～”祂阴险地笑着，锐利的目光仿佛早已看穿对方的内心，“就像刚刚那样。”  
Papyrus不自觉攥紧的指骨肯定了祂的想法。不过祂不用看也知道，目光有意避开Papyrus的反应也是为了给自己增加难度。Frisk当然了解Sans，祂知道反倒是自己猜对了他才要全力平复自己的心境，没工夫演。  
“一般数学选择题把正确答案放在A的可能性是最小的吧？因为一开始就来真的可能性不大，所以……第一个放声大叫的——也就是第三个刺激的，它就是真的。”祂伸出食指，抵上刚打算反驳的Sans的牙齿做了个噤声的手势，“现在否定也迟了哦。你对你的演技足够自信，可我对我的经验更加自信。”  
“呵……”分析全中。Sans现在才终于绷不住，流露了一丝的动摇，“我应该感谢你对我演技的肯定吗？”  
“不过……”Frisk皱眉，小声地嘀咕了一句，“第三个……是哪个来着？”  
不过他们三个离得那么近，自然是都听见了。Papyrus立刻庆幸自己没按顺序来。但Sans在对方说完话之前就意识到了祂是故意的，下意识就质问了出来：“你，你又想怎样？！”  
“什么怎样啊？你把我当成什么人了？”  
“魔鬼本鬼。”——Sans想着。  
“哎……我就随便瞎猜一个吧！”Frisk故意做了错误的选择，用力捶打了一下边缘的一个假的分身。“哎呀……错了？”  
“居然是真的不记得了？！”——Sans一脸懵逼地把这句话咽了回去。  
“太好了！”Papyrus开心得差点没蹦起来，“人类！结束了吧？！我们可以回去了吧？！你已经猜错了！”  
“噗……哈哈……”Frisk没理会他的问题，笑着瞥了一眼点着火的龙骨炮。  
海茶已经重新烧开了。  
“错是错了……不过啊，你猜怎么着？”Frisk双手搬起附近一块砂锅大的碎石板，先一步踩住了想瞬移躲开的Sans的大腿骨，向“捧花”狠狠砸下。  
“人类！快住手！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“我根本没必要做出正确的判断啊哈哈哈哈……”在扔开大石块之前，祂的手还在借着石块的遮掩狠狠地照顾一下真家伙。  
“你™……分明认出来了……”——Sans想着，已经疼到说不出话了。  
“人类！停下！”焦急万分的Papyrus踩了雷，“这是不对的！就算你不知道要怎么办，做了这些事之后也不会有好转的！”  
“！”Frisk瞪大了眼睛。  
没有恶意，没有敌意，也没有杀意。甚至没有快意。Papyrus看出来了。  
的确，虽然从祂的行为来看，好像是开心得简直像狂欢一样。可祂实际上并没有感觉到欣喜。  
也不知要纯洁善良到什么程度，才能无视祂厚重的面具，看到藏在那底下的悔恨与迷茫。  
Papyrus说得很对。  
“不知道要怎么办？”情绪明显有些失控的Frisk一不注意又抬手在耳边挠出了血痕，“我没听错吧？你居然说我‘不知道要怎么办’？！”  
但是，现在的祂很讨厌被跟以前那个爱哭的胆小鬼划等号。  
“你知道我接下来想要怎么办吗？”  
祂把Papyrus表面覆满蜡油的灵魂取出，往另一只手中跳动的火苗上凑去。  
“停下！！”Sans大喝出声，忍不住发动了攻击。迅速凝聚的魔力制出骨刺并向Frisk飞去。现在显然不是他要等的最佳的偷袭时机，但他无法面对这样的情形坐视不管。  
正好，Frisk也对时刻提防对方的偷袭感到厌烦了。看到Sans出手惊喜了一下，不过祂知道自己并不能借此机会一口气耗光他的魔力，所以只是开心了一小下。  
“放过他！别……”Frisk当然没把Sans的叫喊放在心上。  
祂熟练地躲开攻击，灵魂也成功地撞上了火苗。Papyrus的灵魂被点燃了。  
“等等！人类啊啊啊啊啊啊——”火焰顺着蜡油，霎那间就爬满了整个灵魂。蜡油迅速地熔化，滴落。  
魔力的根源被烈火包裹住，灼烧的疼痛感远超了火刑的级别。Papyrus感觉自己被完全埋进了熔岩里，除了灼热和剧烈的疼痛之外什么都感受不到。  
“哈哈哈哈～惨叫声太大了，我可听不见请求啊。”  
“你！！！”暴怒的Sans立刻用重力控制将Frisk提起，狠狠地砸在墙上。速度之快、力道之大，连墙都被砸出了一道裂缝。  
“唔、差一点儿……”这样的撞击很难做到完全免伤。事发突然，Frisk也没来得及把Papyrus的灵魂移到祂跟墙中间，措手不及地抵挡撞击时手肘稍微受了点小伤。  
祂知道没时间休整，完全没有停留，立刻翻身从墙上逃开，躲过了下一波骨刺攻击。  
Sans接下来的追击就完全没有奏效了。不但所有攻击都会被躲过，而且基本上每一次祂都会特地拿Papyrus的灵魂去凑一下。如果不是Sans反应快，各种改变攻击方向的话，自己兄弟的灵魂早就被骨刺撞上了。他很庆幸自己没有用龙骨炮这类自己都不能立刻收住的攻击手段。  
Frisk游刃有余地笑道：“我说……你是不希望我把灵魂上的火收走吗？”  
“……已经钻不到空子了。”——Sans想着，他知道这样的攻击再继续下去也没有意义了。虽然刚刚运气好占到了一点小便宜，但这并不代表自己能乘胜追击打败祂。  
继续攻击下去只是浪费时间和魔力，还会让Papyrus受苦。  
“拜托……想把我怎么样都好，放过Papyrus。求你了。”带着“还能够看到转机”的奢望，Sans跪了下来。  
“虽然只有很模糊的印象……但显然不是第一次了。”——Sans有些气恼。谁知道Frisk逼着他在上次重置前做了什么？他是不是已经早就习惯于这样恳求眼前的魔鬼了？  
“挺自觉嘛，不需要提醒就知道恳求的时候应该跪下来～”语气虽然愉悦，但Frisk倒是因为没能成功耗掉他更多的魔力而失望着，“其实灵魂是不可燃的。原本只要等蜡油烧完化完，酷刑就会暂时结束……”  
“好吧，看在你这么真诚的份上……我就勉为其难帮你为他灭个火吧～”  
方便面就干吃好了。  
祂说着，将燃烧着的灵魂扔向了倒置的龙骨炮——盛着早已煮沸的海茶的龙骨炮上颚。  
大量拔地而起试图拦截住灵魂的骨棒被高压火焰炸成碎片，灵魂最终还是落了进去。  
“如你所见，火灭了。”回应祂的是Papyrus更加凄厉的惨叫和Sans左眼眶里燃烧的蓝色烈焰。  
众多的骨刺和骨棒带出残影，在空中划出了蓝白交织的杂乱图案。就算是Frisk也很难长时间护着“灵魂海茶汤”不被打翻。  
“必须在他用出龙骨炮之前先发制人。”——祂这样想着，用火焰筑起护壁，以最快的速度捡起了在锅底加热了好一会儿的真刀。刀刃红得发亮，即便火魔法已经让Frisk的双手完全习惯了高温，但刀柄靠上的部分传来的温度依然让祂感到不适。  
火焰缠上刀刃使其保持温度，高温让锋锐的真刀更加可怕。轻而易举地就划开了这幅铺天盖地的骨头弹幕组成的画卷。  
“嗯，比上次威力要强。”Frisk知道，已经不必在意正在蓄力的龙骨炮了，“那么，这一次是腰斩。”  
在祂挥砍一瞬间，Sans好像看见火焰顺着刀锋延伸出去三米多，毫不费力地切开了蓄力中的龙骨炮。他觉得那恶魔挥舞的似乎是巨大的烈焰魔剑——莱瓦汀。他虽然险而又险地发动瞬移闪过了对方的斩击，可依然无法避免龙骨炮爆炸带来的刺目强光。Frisk闭上了眼睛，Sans再次瞬移。骨棒聚成骨墙挡在他周围，却像纸糊的一样不堪一击。骨头和惨呼的声音一齐响起。  
在Papyrus嘶哑尖叫的间隙中，穿插了一个不是很容易辨认的词：“SANS——”  
“你还想逃到哪个方位啊？没用的，我都记得。”刀刃上的火焰熄灭。祂一边靠近Sans一边喝下补给缓解了魔力透支的头痛，Frisk忍住没抬手揉脑袋。此时，祂才刚刚睁开眼睛。  
向后倒去的Sans艰难地试图用手臂撑住地面支起身子：“你这…家伙……”  
下半身完全失去知觉，腰椎传来的剧痛让他视线模糊。随着清脆的玻璃破碎声，Sans瞪大了眼眶，瞳孔好不容易才聚焦。然后……  
他看到了他自己的脚底。  
“噢，这次接得比上次稳。”Frisk刚刚故意扔远了喝完的星星芭菲玻璃杯，跟来自身后的攻击撞了个满怀。  
“疼得没办法集中精神吧，这样的攻击要是真能打到我就见鬼了。放心，虽然他现在看起来像是快要死了，不过……我当然不会让他那么轻易就死掉的。”Frisk没理会Papyrus的挣扎，缓步走近俯身看了看Sans，“嗯，这次的断口形状不错，打95分吧。”  
看来下半身是向前倒的。——Sans痛到想不出别的。  
正如祂所说，这次是腰斩。  
“我遵守承诺灭火了，你是不是也该履行你的承诺了？”唇线轻勾，眼睛微眯，Frisk把脸凑得更近了。  
Sans吃力地回复道：“……你、指，什么……唔嗯——！！”  
却在最后还没闭口之时，被滚热的刀子入侵了嘴。  
他立刻收回撑地的手向后倒，可与此同时，Frisk的左手也牢牢地禁锢住了他的头骨。  
“呜！呼呃——咳咳、嗯！！呃唔！！”Sans全力抓着祂的手腕往外拔。但因为体能差距悬殊，不但没能挣脱，一来二去的，反而被刀子更加深入了。  
“你说过的啊，”Frisk恶狠狠地把刀刃捅入，抽出，再捅入。如此往复着，“想把你怎么样都好！”  
Sans全力进行着无用的挣扎。像是把烙铁强行塞到嘴里……不，还不止如此。被烫伤的不是表面，而是被高温切割穿透到了里面之后从内到外的烙烫。即使把魔法舌头收起来也不会好过多少。  
“不——！”Papyrus强忍着疼痛，抱着微不可见的希望，继续发动着不会奏效的攻击。  
“Papy……差不多也该放弃了吧？我已经说过了，这是不可能打得到我的。再说，要是你打到了Sans……骷（哭）着求我也不会再救（喽）髅～”  
Papyrus挣扎着向前爬行了一下，没有再继续攻击：“人类……求你…住手……！”  
“嗯，好啊。”Frisk意外爽快地抽出了刀子，也没再继续折磨。  
跟上次一样，Papyrus天真的安下心来，而Sans立刻明白过来，他知道挑战又要升级了。  
不过Frisk只是纯粹因为魔力不足，无法继续加热快速冷却下来的刀片而只能选择放弃折磨而已。  
“你…根本，就没有……放过、他……”Sans的魔法舌头还没有重新凝聚，听起来有些口齿不清。  
“所以？你就想不跟我商量一声就用自己的方式救他？哈哈，反正你本来也不可能救到他。”  
“不过，你也不是完全没有能帮他做的事。你可以，帮他……”祂慢吞吞地从口袋里掏出Sans的灵魂，“分担一点，温度。”  
投掷，完美入锅。  
灵魂作为魔力的源泉，在受到致命程度伤害时会本能性的将回复作为最优先的行动。比如，吸收补给。  
那么，用补给品滋润浸泡并伤害它，最大的好处就是——不会死。  
虽然以现在的状况来看，应该算坏处就是了。  
Sans瞪大眼眶，全身紧绷着抽搐，张大了嘴却发不出完整的惨叫。因为他体质差，平时也总通过瞬移躲开危险。对Papyrus来说勉强可以承受的痛苦，对Sans来说就是几乎能让他精神崩溃的折磨。  
“人类……不……”Papyrus一边恳求一边挣扎着爬向他们这边。  
“不？哦，当然。”Frisk提膝狠狠撞击了Sans的肋骨，握住其中一根有些裂开的，用力一掰就断了。“我也知道还不够啊！只是降这么点温度完全不够对吧？”  
可Sans在灵魂被那样对待的情况下，对这种程度的疼痛已经没感觉了，好半天才意识到受到了攻击。  
Frisk扛起对方举到锅上，猩红的液体不断顺着骨骼流下，滴进沸腾的海茶中迅速散开，交融。干脆把掰断的肋骨也扔进去。  
“番茄排骨味灵魂海茶汤。”  
祂是绝对不会喝的，除非只能在Papyrus的意大利面和这汤之中选。并不是汤本身的问题，海茶、灵魂、番茄、肋骨，这些原料都没问题，关键问题出在锅上。焦黑的骨头渐渐地开始散发刺鼻的气味。  
原本就痛到呼吸困难的Sans因为被举到了锅上方，破碎的痛呼带上了更多的咳嗽。  
“那就更得一直熏着他了。”——Frisk在心里自然而然地决定。  
暂时放下Sans，吃下一些怪物糖果恢复魔力。翻出偷偷从Undyne的钢琴里取下的钢琴线，用专注于高温的火魔法焊接在一起变得足够长。绑好他，把钢琴线的中段挂上刀柄，掷出真刀使其钉在天花板上。穿戴好牢固手套的双手用力一拉，正好将Sans吊在锅上方。  
好在这回没有失误。不然，Frisk又得用Alphys在祂手机里装的飞行器自己挂上去了。  
“唔咳、啊…咳咳……”Sans已经完全无法集中注意力了。  
“Papy，你可要抓住了！”祂恶趣味地把另一端交给好不容易爬过来的Papyrus，“如果一不小心松开了，你知道会怎么样吧？不希望他死掉吧？所以拉好哦！”  
Frisk没等对方意识到就松了手。等Papyrus反应过来慌张地抓住时，Sans已经几乎就要碰到汤了。沸腾的汤咕噜咕噜地冒着泡，爆裂时溅起的液体粘在过于贴近的Sans身上。Papyrus不顾锋利的钢琴线在他手骨上留下的划痕，想要重新把自己兄弟拉起来的时候，Frisk阻止了他。  
“我只叫你抓住，没允许你拉起来。”祂可不想让他们就这么轻易地解脱，“要怪就怪你自己反应不够快吧。”  
“人、人类……”及时到了现在，Papyrus依然坚信对方一定还有机会回心转意，“求你……别再，继续了……”  
“才不呢！”Frisk故意做出夸张的表情，因为Papyrus没那么多功夫关心祂的小动作。灵魂还被煮着，不做明显一点他可能根本看不见。  
Frisk知道Papyrus能承受的痛苦还可以继续向上叠加。祂拿出两个探照灯，将金属线接了上去：“等我玩够了再说～”  
这次用钢琴线，并不只是因为结实而已。更主要的原因是——金属的导电性更好。  
通了电的钢琴线让Papyrus浑身痉挛了一下：“唔呃——”  
“如果是人类的话，触电会让肌肉收缩，想松开都不行呢……”笑着把Sans的衣物也加入火堆，燃料也补充完毕，“好在你们没有肌肉，可以放心这么玩。”  
还有很多时间玩，接下来要怎么办呢？  
用粗糙的火山岩打磨他们的腿骨吗？  
弄倒长廊的石柱砸碎他们的头骨吗？  
往灵魂里塞一些糖果，埋到土里等蚂蚁来啃吗？  
把手脚拆下来，抠着眼眶一路拖着躯干到核心去电疗吗？  
要不继续挑战用纸张的边缘在燃烧中的灵魂上划口子？我记得在被烤变色之前的最高记录是3道，被烧毁之前的最高记录是7道来着……  
莫名的不安感袭来。  
Frisk的直觉很准，危机意识让祂一下就找到了正确的方向。  
祂发现不远处，有一个对着祂蓄力的龙骨炮。  
“开什么玩笑？！”疼成这样也能集中精神使用魔法？！  
“……！”对，他就是可以。  
Frisk这才想起来了，以前的确也出现过类似的情况。他成功地无视了Flowey的魔法，只要是为了Papyrus，充满决心地去做就行了。  
即便如此，Frisk依旧没有惊慌，甚至还面露不屑。因为祂发现得不算晚，还能躲得开。  
“上钩了。”在对方躲开的同时，Sans这样想着，挑衅地笑了起来。  
Frisk抬头看向Sans，对方的表情让祂意识到了不妙。  
仿佛自己的闪避……在他意料之中？！  
不知道那是因为温度带来的汗水，还是从汤里蒸发的水蒸气液化再滴落。那样的画面，在Frisk看来，很像是因为充满决心而融化。  
在Frisk后撤闪避的途中，两根骨刺从祂斜后方拔地而起，向祂袭去。  
“哈？就这样？不可能吧？他总不会以为我连这么基本的事情都做不到吧？”——祂在闪避的中途一边扭身躲过骨刺一边想着，不安感依旧没有褪去。  
“铛！”骨刺撞上什么东西的声音？  
“……难道？！！”后知后觉的Frisk总算明白了。  
来不及了。  
不可能有获救的机会。  
盛着沸腾的海茶，底部被烧黑的半块龙骨炮被骨刺掀翻。海茶和灵魂一齐泼出。与此同时，龙骨炮蓄力完成，发射了。  
两颗灵魂在沸腾的海茶中一边受伤一边回复，一直都在HP很低的状态承受折磨，只要离开海茶的浸润被任何攻击擦到一下就会致命。而此时唯一有可能被吸收的泼出来距离灵魂很近的海茶也因为炮击带来的高温，在弹指瞬息间蒸发了。  
虽然龙骨炮的物理抗性只跟普通的骨头没什么区别，但是作为强力魔法攻击的能量转化容器，魔法抗性高得吓人。从上方发动攻击又容易被发现，所以只有这样才能确保击中原本泡在海茶中的灵魂。  
只剩上半身的Sans努力抬起正在化为灰烬的双手，如释重负地眨了一次因为疼痛而有些抽搐的眼眶，俯视着眼前的人型恶魔笑了起来，向祂比了两个中指。  
让他们从这种生不如死的境况中解脱的空子，还是被他钻到了。  
即使Frisk足够了解Sans，却还是低估了他。这次是真的毫无防备。  
因为是第一次。  
在Frisk决定用折磨怪物的方式发泄压力之后，就再也没有向Sans倾诉太多了。而这一次，祂因为那封自己留给自己的信急昏了头。Sans虽然没有看清内容，但是他也通过对方各种各样的行为知道了最重要的一点。  
既然祂无法自主控制重置……那么，只要能阻止祂继续对Papyrus进行惨无人道的施虐，用上什么手段都没关系。  
或许持续不断的剧痛的确让他有些精神崩溃？毕竟太出乎意料了不是吗——Sans杀死了Papyrus。  
太过于突然了。  
即使Frisk的反应速度甚至与Sans难分秋色，此时的祂也不能改变任何事。  
两次深呼吸之后，眼前只剩下两堆尘埃了。

“……”  
LV 1，重新倒回去屠杀也没用。  
“……”  
是Frisk的败北。  
祂这周目的目的是解压。但是不论是自己的信，Papyrus的话还是Sans的态度都只是起了反效果。  
“你又意识到了……”即使Sans做出了从未有过的举动，也并未让祂提起兴致，“那还真是狠毒……好歹也像以前一样啊。就算是面对失去良知的疯子，怪物与生俱来的同情心也应该泛滥一下啊。就算觉得我这种家伙不值得同情或体谅，也应该理解一下啊。道歉就不指望了，可就算是谎话也好，也应该在施虐之前稍微安慰我几句啊。”  
如果祂不懈努力带来的这些小小的变动全都终将化为泡影，那祂哪还有理由像以前一样为此欣喜若狂？  
“既然是笑脸垃圾袋，就应该更像骗子一样啊，对吧？”  
……是吗？  
“……不是吗？是我理解错了吗？”  
如果信是真的……  
笑脸垃圾袋和“那个Sans”真的没有区别吗？  
“Flowey……”  
重置，屠杀。  
“还有Flowey……”  
没问出什么特别的。  
再来。  
“只有Flowey……”  
仰躺在无边无尽的黑暗中，静静地等待着这十分钟过去。  
“只要Flowey……”  
跟那些无关紧要的小变动不同。只要它肯接受Frisk的话……  
“Flowey……”  
带着祈祷一般的期待，放松身体。意识渐渐远去。

**Author's Note:**

> 完结撒fa，下接《自私本性》。
> 
> 并非本意系列总结：  
> GE并非本意——福过灾生  
> PE并非本意——伤精动骨  
> NE并非本意——福娼F随  
> 伪善并非本意——衫崩弟烈


End file.
